School Life Really Random Story of Highschool
by wolfy1324
Summary: Randomness and romance in highschool a recipe for disaster, I mean, what could go wrong? Sounds better than the summary, Rated T for just in case, mostly mild language and romance. My own story! 100% ok 99.999% mine! . R&R Rated T just in case


Live broad-cast with the characters and even a crowd!!!!!! YAY~!

Sakura: Hello, bon jour, buenos dias, G'day, guten-tag, konichiwa, Ciao, shalom, do-brey dien! I'm Sakura, one of the announcers for today along with...

Amber: Hello, I'm Amber.

Daichi: Daichi.

Sakura: Today, we'll be getting to know the most important (Minor people on the cast: HEY!) characters of the new story called... Whats it called?

Everyone: The story has a name...?

Amber: Er..., moving on...

Daichi: Y-yeah..., sorry that was my fault, I accidentally spilled some... er.. milk... -sweatdrop-

Sakura: But it has red stains.

Daichi: You don't need to know what that is, anyways... first up is.

Sakura: EH?! Nande? Amber-chan, didn't you write the script?

Amber: -nods- why?

Sakura: Why am I first?

Amber: You are...? I don't remember... oh well hurry and go.

==Sakura Natami==

Japanese

Age: 14

Appearence: Blond hair (half-british, half-japanese) usually in pigtails with bright gray eyes.

Personality: Quiet, nice, friendly, polite, pretty shy, never angry, mostly calm or happy, animal lover.

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, waiter at a small cafe.

Likes: Company, friends, animals, sweets, and the outdoors.

Dislikes: Bullies, swimming/any big water areas, and math.

What most people describe her: "Nice and friendly, but a little shy, she can get along with anyone."

Pets: A ferret named Lightning.

Sakura: Done.

Amber: Nice job, see it isn't that hard.

Daichi: Hey who downloaded the picture?

Amber: Me.

Sakura: Huh, where'd you get it?

Amber: On your laptop, anyways you know there was a lot of pictures of you.

Sakura: When did you get into my laptop and how did you know the password? ?_?

Daichi: Sakura, you know, don't leave a sticky note on your computer with the password on it. :/

Sakura: -blushes- I forgot to take that off didn't I? Wait Daichi-kun, you were there too?

Amber: Anyways, I'm up, oh all the pictures of me I'm either studying or reading...

==Amber Martin==

French

Age: 14

Appearence: Purplish-lavender colored hair with a blue bow in a ponytail. And amber eyes.

Personality: Has two sides, one nice and super smart side that tutores a lot of people, and an evil one that pulls cruel pranks or truths to annoying people.

Birthplace: Orleans, France.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student and tutor (For money or sweets).

Likes: Sweets (Choux cream), cats, traps, pranks, easily prank-able people, and quiet.

Dislikes: Bullies, idiots, people trying to out-smart her, preps, goths, etc, and snakes.

What people think of her: "A devil in an angel."

Pets: A cat named Mew.

Daichi: -Yawns- how many more people...?

Sakura: Yukiko-chan, Yasuo-kun, you, Tobikuma-kun...

Amber: Jasime, Ash, and Alex-kun.

Daichi: Ch, this is a problem... I have to go early for a student councel meeting, is that ok Amber?

Amber: Sure if you want to break our deal and sleep in a pit full of live small snakes... that can fit through anything, slippery, scaly, sliding around your body... -evil aura...-

Daichi: -shudders- O-ok..., I'll call them and reschedule. (God she's scary sometimes...) .

Sakura: (Is she kidding...?) O_O

Amber: Thank you Daichi-kun. -evil aura still lingers...- =)

Sakura: Amber-chan..., who's next...?

Yukiko: Yo! So, why am I in here?

Amber: Its your turn.

Daichi: Sakura can you find a picture, I'm calling someone for a second.

Sakura: Here you go.

Yukiko: -nods- ok so thats all I have to do Amber?

Amber: Yup, now hurry, others have to use the school's radio station afterwards.

==Yukiko Sato==

Japanese

Age:15

Appearence: Long brown hair with eyes to match.

Personality: Hyper and happy-go-lucky. Music is her life, lower-than-average students, and very lazy in school, loves to eat.

Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, and a DJ at parties.

Likes: Sweets, music, dancing, sports, parties, and friends.

Dislikes: Silence, school, homework, bad music, and preps goths, emos, cheerleaders, etc.

What people think of her: "A happy-go-lucky person, fun to be around."

Pets: None.

Yukiko: -winks- done now! So Sakura, wheres that cake you promised me?!

Sakura: -sweatdrop and question mark- I never offered you any cake.

Daichi: Oh, cake.. Amber didn't you say something about cake?

Yukiko and Sakura: -turns to face amber-

Yukiko: LIAR! IT WAS YOU~!

Amber: I don't know what your talking about.

Daichi: -whispers to Yukiko- no use in arguing, you know how she is when she's mad... (-_-;)

Amber: Did you say something?

Sakura: Next is Alex-kun.

Alex: Ja, wait, Daichi, didn't you say you'd get me tickets for the next baseball game?

Daichi: EHHH?! When did I say that?

Alex: But over the phone...

Amber:----- Criminal

Sakura: (Was it Amber's fault again?)

Yukiko: (Amber all right...)

Daichi: -turns toward Amber- Was it you?

Amber: -shrugs- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous dire?

Translation: Maybe or maybe not. Why should I tell you?

Everyone: Wha? Speak in Japanese please!

Amber: Anyways Alex, its your turn.

Everyone: Don't avoid the quetion!!!!

==Alex Collins==

American

Age: 15

Appearence: Super light hair, like brownish with a tinge of silver I guess... dark eyes.

Personality: Scary if you get mad, like Amber, and an awesome story-teller along. Quiet and popular with lots of girls. A pretty nice and low-keyed type of guy. (Personality type B.)

Birthplace: Shakopee, Minnesota.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, basketball player, chef at a chinese resturant.

Likes: Chinese food, basketball, quiet, occult, stories, and scaring people with the stories.

Dislikes: Bullies, sweets, labels, emo/goths/preps, etc., and cramped places.

People think of him: "Outgoing guy, but his stories creep us out..."

Pets: A dog named Spencer.

Sakura: Amber-chan~! Yukiko-chans angry with me since you promised her cake and there isn't any!

Daichi: Same here with Alex.

Yukiko: SAKURA!!! Give me some cake!

Alex: Daichi, you promised! Well technically Amber did, but it was under your name...

Sakura and Daichi: Help Amber!!!!

Amber: Here, Yukiko, theres some cake left in the fridge outside and Alex, the tickets are taped under your seat.

Sakura: Oh Amber-chan, arigatto!!!!!

Daichi:Yeah thanks.

Alex: ... (Come on! I could've bought better seats with my own money...) .

Yukiko: Amber, you liar~! The cakes stale! TT_TT

Sakura: Er, next up is Tobikuma-kun...

Amber: Come in Tobikuma. Your the next one.

Tobikuma: Hello~ ladies~ and everyone else. ;) -winks-

Everyone: Oi, oi!!!

Yukiko: Stop your perverted talk.

Tobikuma: I had to, me and Daichi had a bet, loser had to do that.

Daichi: Y-yeah... Its a good thing I won, you know you really stink at poker after all your bragging.

Sakura: Anyways, Tobikuma-kun its your turn.

Amber: Hurry, the school news club is getting impatient.

==Tobikuma Kimura==

Japanese

Age: 15

Appearence: Brown hair and dark eyes, also a dragon tattoo and a collar-like chocker.

Personality: Big/smart-mouth, loves to exaggerate and brag. Hot-headed, but a kind hearted guy with a big ego.

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, taking pictures/spying for the school news club.

Likes: Taking pictures, embarrasing stories, funny comedies, and dragons.

Dislikes: Getting pictures taken of him, losing, embarrasment, and spiders.

What people describe him: "A big-talker, but has a good heart, except when he's taking pictures... then he's just cruel..."

Pets: None.

Sakura: We really have to hurry this up!

Tobikuma: Yeah, yeah, just chill Sakura.

Daichi: Care fo another game of poker, how 'bout you Alex?

Alex: No thanks, not right now.

Tobikuma: Yeah! This time I'm going to beat you!

Amber: Tobikuma, your too loud, anyways next up is Yasuo. Get in here!

Yasuo:..., why am I doing this again?

Amber: 'Cause I said so.

Sakura: We have too, its part of the story plot thing, we have 2 more people I think...

Amber: Should we get Jasmine and Ash in here, instead of getting eaten alive by the news club?

Tobikuma: CRAP!!!!! How'd I lose, Daichi, you must of cheated!! =(

Daichi: Nope, you just suck. ^^

Alex: Yeah, Tobikuma, you really are bad... -_-;

Tobikuma: SHUT UP~!

Sakura: Yeah, I guess we should... -heading towards the door, and accidently kicked something- Huh, whats this...?

Amber: Oh, there you are Ash, get in the room.

Ash: -scrambles in to avoid the news club- Sheesh, their so vicious...

Sakura: Eh? Jasime-chan, when, how, and why are you sleeping here?!

Ash: -kicks his sister's head- Oy, Jasmine wake up, you lazy bum.

Jasmine: -yawn then grabs Ash's leg, standing up holding him upside-down.- Who do you think you are to kick me and call me a lazy bum. -evil aura- :(

Sakura: Jasmine-chan, what were you doing sleeping here...? -_-

Yasuo: -getting informed by Daichi, and the boys.- ok, so thats all I have to do...? Waste of time...

Jasmine: Oh, I got in this morning and it was empty. Then door behind me closed and someone must of locked it or someting so I couldn't get out. I layed down on the floor and somehow got comfortable and fell asleep... -still sleepy-

Ash: -sweatdrop- You would do that Jasmine... -english- you idiot.

Jasmine: -talking in english- Did you forget I'm English too?! You idiot, that isn't how you talk to your elders? -giving Ash a knuckle sandwhich-

Ash: Sorry, sorry!!!

Sakura: -talking in Japanese- What are they saying?  
Amber: Just a quarrel, nothing really intereting... -can also speak/understand english-

Tobikuma: Come on, lets go, its Yasuo's turn!

Everyone: Stop shouting!

Yasuo: fine...

==Yasuo Takahashi==

Japanese

Age: 15

Appearence: Raven-black hair with sharp yellowish-amber eyes, tall for his age.

Personality: Anti-social and sullen, does't smile or laugh at all. Straightfoward and harsh, he's popular for some reason.

Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, Principle's son, manga writer/drawer.

Likes: Manga, sweets, quiet, nicknames, sushi, and animals.

Dislikes: Loud people, annoying people, bad manga, and school.

People think of him: "...Sullen and anti-social, don't really know..."

Pets: None.

Yasuo: Bye. -walks out of the room.-

Sakura: Yasuo-kun, you'll get eaten alive out there!

Yasuo: -outside room- MOVE! Good, now don't bother me. -walks away-

Daichi:... so direct... -sweatdrop- (-_-;;;;;;)

Tobikuma: -sweatdrop- Y-yeah...

Sakura: Er..., that was unexpected.

Amber: Jasmine, Jasmine...? Where are you now?

Ash: -points- Over here, she's sleeping.

Daichi: How does she do that?

Ash: -yells in Jasmine's ear- WAKE UP, ITS YOUR TURN!!!!

Jasmine: GAH! -knuckle sandwhich again- I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!! -anger mark-

Sakura: Ash-kun, was that really necessary?

Ash: Trust me, she's hard to wake up. -rubbing sore head-

Amber: Sure...

Alex: U-um..., Jasmine, its your turn now.

Jasmine: Oh... ok.

Alex: Oh, all the pictures of Jasmine is when she's sleeping or reading...

==Jasmine Edwards==

English

Age: 14

Appearence: Shoulder-length blond hair usually in pigtails or something, blue eyes, kinda short.

Pesonality: Laid-back and quiet, a really lazy person. Can fall asleep if her head hits something soft. Harsh and straightfoward if she needs to be, had a bad childhood, influenced her a lot, though she doesn't really show it.

Birthplace: London, England (United Kingdoms.)

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Works at a book store, student.

Likes: Books, sleeping, laziness, quiet, friends, sister (Ash), and cheese cake/choux cream.

Dislikes: Money, real parents, obnoxious people, and annoying/perverted/violent people, violence in general.

Pets: A fish, no name. (got too lazy to name it)

Outside the room: HURRY UP!!!!!!! YOU HAVE ONLy 10 minutes left or else we'll break the door down!!!!

Jasmine: Why must people always resort to violence...

Amber: Their idiots.

Daichi: Nn-hmm. Your right.

Tobikuma: RAWR!

Alex: Ow, why'd you shout in my ear and RAWR?

Tobikuma: Just being random.

Yukiko: Your right there...

Alex: Yukiko, your still here, I thought you left!

Crowd: Same here.

Yukiko: Huh, I was copying Yasuo. ?_?

Ash: Well you did a god job of that.

Sakura: Daichi-kun, its your turn.

Daichi: K.

==Daichi Fujiwara==

Japanese

Age: 15

Appearence: Literally light red hair black eyes, wears glasses.

Personality: Laid-back, serious and never takes off his glasses, he's a smart, yet kinda slow guy, he's nice though and tough.

Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan.

Now: Tokyo, Japan.

Occupation: Student, assistant vet.

Likes: Animals, sweets, suburbs, eating, music, and miso soup.

Dislikes: Green vegetables, snakes, violence, and small spaces.

Pets: A hedgehog (Named Spike.)

Daichi: Um, the news club's ramming our door... I think thats Nishima's head there banging up though...

Amber: Hopefully Nishima gets a concussion... and maybe if I'm lucky amnesia... (Yes she hates him.)

Yukiko: thats harsh..., but your right, he is annoying...

Sakura: Ok, this has to be quick, go Ash-kun.

Jasmine: Those guys are annoying...

==Ashley (Ash) Edwards==

English

Age: 11

Appearence: Light eyes and dark hair, often mistaken for a boy as how she dresses.

Personality: Saracastic and really tom-boyish, she even cross-dresses as a boy, confusing a lot of people. She's really friendly though.

Birthplace: Salford, England/United Kingdoms.

Occupation: Student, sister.

Likes: Sweets, England, Jasmine (as a sister), and friends.

Dislikes: Bugs, Obnoxious/annoying/perverted people.

Pets: Fish, no name.

Everyone: Now thats done, lets run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Thanks for reading!

News Club: GET OUT!!!!!

Sakura: KYAAA~!

Amber: -sigh- thats life at school... Bye~!


End file.
